The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An acoustic panel forming an inner fixed structure typically comprises a honeycomb-type cellular structure clasped between two skins. These different parts to assemble, that is to say the two skins and the cellular structure, are generally made of a titanium-type metal.
In the aforementioned field, it is known to assemble such parts by brazing or by diffusion-soldering. Brazing consists in heating a filler metal, which may be in the form of a brazing sheet, up to its melting temperature. Typically, brazing sheets are placed between each skin and the cellular structure of the panel. The filler metal is chosen so that its melting temperature is lower than the melting temperature of the parts to assemble. On the contrary of brazing, diffusion-welding consists in melting the parts to assemble without any addition of metal.
A technique of assembly by brazing consists in placing the parts into an assembly space and creating a gaseous pressure inside this space. Creating a gaseous pressure inside the enclosure allows pressing and holding the parts in an arrangement in which they are then brazed. Nonetheless, such a technique requires the assembly space to be sealed.
The patent FR 2 994 115 B1 describes a technique of assembly under gaseous pressure in which sealing of the assembly space is achieved by soldering a cap on a part to assemble. Once the assembly is completed, this technique nonetheless implies unsoldering the cap off the part, which increases the costs related to the assembly.